Flipped and Set
by sortrop
Summary: Bryce Loski meminta maaf pada Juli karena telah mengolok-olok pamannya. Ibu mereka punya rencana besar!


Flipped And Set

Bryce Loski x Juli Baker

Disclaimer : Flipped bukan punya saya.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1

Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk meledek paman Juli. Semuanya karena Garret. Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal. Garret tidak mengenal Juli seperti aku, dan dia tidak punya hak untuk mengatai Juli memiliki keterbelakangan mental seperti pamannya. Juli — seperti opini Chet, adalah sosok yang unik, dia special, dan gadis sepertinya jarang muncul. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat pemikiran tentang Juli melintasi otakku. Aku terus berbaring di ranjangku sambil memikirkan Juli Baker. Tetanggaku sejak kelas 2. Gadis yang terobsesi padaku. Si pemilik mata dan rambut coklat yang begitu cantik. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kemana saja aku selama ini? Dulu, sebisa mungkin aku akan menghindari Juli Baker, menghindarinya di kafetaria, di gym, bahkan ketika kami satu kelas.

Seketika aku merasa bersalah. Setidaknya Juli tidak pernah berlaku buruk padaku.

Aku kembali mengingat percakapanku dengan Garret di perpustakaan lalu merasakan serbuan amarah yang terbungkus rasa sesal begitu mendalam. Menyesal karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk membela Juli, dan marah karena bisa-bisanya aku menyebut Garret sahabatku. 

oOo

Tidak. Aku tidak menyalahkan Ibuku. Oh, well, sedikit. Maksudku, untuk apa dia mengundang keluarga Baker makan malam saat dia jelas-jelas tahu Ayah sangat benci pada mereka? Lebih-lebih karena hubunganku dan Juli Baker tidak lebih baik dari keadaan halaman rumahnya dahulu. 

Oh, well. 

"Bryce, kau bahkan belum mengganti pakaianmu!" Ibu setengah berteriak padaku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku menyerah lantas naik ke kamarku. Bukannya berganti pakaian, aku menemukan diriku berbaring di ranjang sambil memandang lampu kamarku dan langit-langit yang putih hampa lalu mendesah ketika bayangan bahwa seluruh keluarga Baker akan datang ke  
rumahku. Dan Juli akan ada di sini. 

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? 

_**Hey, maaf soal telurmu.  
Oh, hai, Juli, engg, halamanmu sudah terlihat indah sekarang.  
Juli, kau terlihat amat cantik.  
**_

"Bryce!" suara lolongan Ibuku sukses menghancurkan lamunanku. "Bisakah kau turun sekarang? Kita harus menyambut mereka."

Dan, sial. Aku bangkit lalu melihat keluar jendelaku. Keluarga Baker sedang menuju ke sini. Dengan sigap aku membuka lemariku, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dipakai. Aku tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan Juli. Tunggu, sejak kapan aku peduli bagaimana  
tanggapan Juli terhadap apa yang kupakai? Namun, tetap, aku mencoba beberapa kemeja dengan tergesa sampai akhirnya mendaratkan pilihanku pada kemeja warna merah yang seingatku dibeli oleh Lynetta. 

Aku menyempatkan diri bercermin dan mempersiapkan apa yang harus kukatakan pada Juli. Aku memejamkan mataku, semua hal tentang Juli terasa begitu memusingkan sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa. Ya, aku harus minta maaf padanya, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku hanya... mungkin aku belum siap. 

Dan, mungkin aku takut. 

Aku melenggang ke bawah sembari mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk melakukannya jika momennya sudah tepat. 

oOo

Apakah ini momennya? 

Juli tampak sangat cantik dengan dress coklat yang senada rambut dan matanya. Aku tidak bisa membantu diriku terkesima pada sosok Juli Baker di depanku.

"Kau cantik malam ini," kalimat itu begitu saja keluar dari mulutku dan kuharap Juli akan tersanjung dan memaafkanku. Ya, pemikiran bodoh. Juli tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang akan  
melakukan apapun setelah dipuji olehku.

Seperti dugaanku, alih-alih tersenyum, dia malah mengkerutkan keningnya dan berkata ketus, "Aku mendengar semuanya, Bryce." 

"Maaf?" aku tidak mengerti maksud kalimat Juli. 

"Di perpustakaan. Pembicaraanmu dengan 'sahabatmu' itu." 

Dan tetiba, seperti baru saja dihantam peluru aku merasakan nyeri dijantungku. Atas kesadaran kalau Juli mendengar.

"Seberapa banyak yang kau dengar?" bodoh! Seharusnya kau langsung minta maaf, Bryce! 

"Well," Juli melipat tangan di dadanya. "Hampir semuanya. Keterbelakangan mental, pamanku, apel jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya." 

"Kau mendengar semuanya," kataku lemah. 

"Aku benci padamu, Bryce. Aku tidak mau bicara padamu, sekarang atau selamanya!" Juli baru saja hendak berpaling ketika aku menahannya. Aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Juli berusaha menghentakkan tanganku, namun aku yakin cengkeramanku cukup kuat hingga Juli Baker tak lagi melawan dan menatapku dengan kesal. 

"Juli, dengar penjelasanku dahulu," aku memelas. 

Dia menduduk dan menatap tangan kami; dan aku melakukan hal yang sama. Aku bisa merasakan aura kecanggungan yang mengisi udara di sekitar kami. Well, aku harus menghiraukan hal itu. 

Aku meneguk ludahku sendiri, "Kalau begitu, tolong dengar permintaan maafku, Juli." 

Juli mendongak menatapku, matanya bertemu mataku kemudian membuang  
pandangannya lagi, meski hanya sebentar, kuharap dia bisa melihat ketulusanku. "Maaf soal itu, Juli. Well, Garret yang memulai semuanya, kau tahu bagaimana dia, kan? Dia bermulut besar, Juli. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud mengejek pamanmu." 

Untuk beberapa waktu Juli tak memberi respon apa-apa. Jadi, aku melanjutkan kalimatku. 

"Dan maaf juga karena aku tidak membelamu, aku hanya... engg, well, kau tahu, masalahnya... aku tidak bisa melakukan itu... karena... urmh," aku tidak merencanakan bagian ini, sungguh. Sekarang Juli menatapku dengan intens, seperti menuntutku melengkapi kalimatku yang terdengar seperti racauan. Namun aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku takut Garret akan terus mengolok-olok keadaanku yang berubah. Bahwa sekarang seorang Bryce Loski tergila-gila pada Juli Baker, karena saking tergila-gilanya dia tak berani mengungkapkan  
perasaannya sendiri. 

Jadi, aku kembali pada keputusan terakhirku. Aku tidak akan bicara  
apa-apa lagi, dan menunggu momen. 

Aku melepaskan tangan Juli pelan, berusaha mencegah rasa takut membuat  
tanganku dingin yang hanya akan membuat Juli menyadarinya, "Urmm, aku telah salah. Maafkan aku."

Juli masih menatapku dengan sepasang iris coklatnya. Aku menatapnya balik. Menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dia pikirkan — apakah aku dimaafkan? Alih-alih bicara, Juli berbalik meninggalkanku; tanpa sepatah kata pun, bahkan tidak ada sekadar senyuman. Juli bergabung dengan Chet dan Tuan Baker, membicarakan gerakan terus menerus yang terdengar menarik.

Aku menatap punggung Juli, berharap dia tak benar-benar mengacuhkanku sekarang atau selamanya.

**A/N : Okeh, chapter 1 pendek yahh...ulalala~ maaf jika abal, typo, dsb, maklumi saja, karena saya masih pemula XDD**


End file.
